


ErrorInk Oneshots

by StarGamerxox



Series: Sanscest oneshot books [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Angel/Demon Relationship, Friendship, Ink and Error try to be good parents, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, OuterTale bros adopt error, Romance, Soulless Ink, angel demon au, angel ink, demon error, demon nightmare, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Relationships: Error/Ink, Errorink, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sanscest oneshot books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662856
Comments: 29
Kudos: 101





	1. Love Me?

“You’re late.” Ink looked up as Error teleported in and the dark boned skeleton shrugged dully.

“So what. You’re the one who keeps intruding on my stargazing.” Error glared at Ink who struggled nonchalantly.

"You invited me." He nodded for Error to move closer. The destroyer flopped down next to his opposite and glared at him.

"Once. I invited you once." Error snapped, turning farther away from the creator who giggled manically.

“It’s like feeding an animal, you can’t expect me not to come back.” Ink hummed and Error half heartedly picked him up in strings and swung him up into a tree. Ink squealed but didn’t leave. Error didn’t expect him to stay up there for long. Ink could cut his strings like it was butter so he just waited for the creator to be back at his side one again.

“Why do you do this to me? Error I refuse to free myself so you need to come untie me!” Ink wriggled and Error smirked.

“Nope.” Error responded, curling up, as he stared into the emptiness of outertale.

“Error!” Ink whined but didn’t move. He believed Error would get annoyed and free him easily. Sadly, Error wouldn’t be the one to back down, and Ink eventually pulled himself out of the strings.

“Your mean.” Ink grumbled, flopping down next to Error again.

“Hey you’re back!” Error hummed sarcastically, leaning backwards and resting his head back, looking up at the sky before shifting to face his opposite.

“What are you doing here anyways. You come here like every day and I never understood why.” Ink hummed, locking his gaze with Error’s.

“It’s nice here Ink. It’s calming and it’s home. Well, at least it’s the closest thing to home I’ve got. Like Outer, this world’s sans, calls me his brother as well.” Error looked back at the world, where his ‘home’ was.

On the way back from the cliff, Ink asked to go with him. Against his best ideas, Error agreed and now they were sitting in outertale’s grillby’s. Ink was staring at the monsters around them as Error chatted with Outer calmly. Ink was surprised to see how no one seemed to care that the destroyer, the one who had killed hundreds, was sitting at a table with his opposite.

“So Error, my bro is wondering when you're gonna clean your ‘room’?” Outer hummed and Error rolled his eyes.

“It’s legit the basement. It doesn’t have to be clean.” He hummed.

“Trust me, with my bro, if you stay there at any time it has to be clean.” Outer patted the destroyer's head before leaving. Error groaned and leaned backwards. Ink, in response, burst out laughing until his mouth was covered by Error’s strings.

“Error!” Ink grumbled although it came more out as grumbled noises. Error smirked.

“Hush.” He whispered and Ink glared at him.

“See ya!” Ink called but before he could leave through a portal, Error grabbed his wrist. Ink looked back at Error who was looking down.

“Would you be bothered to come back tomorrow?” Error mumbled quietly and Ink grinned.

“Oh why? Do you want me to come back tomorrow?” Ink teased and Error lit up a bright yellow.

“Shut your mouth! Will you be here or not?” Error snapped and Ink burst out laughing.

“Yes. I’ll be here tomorrow. Will you?” He hummed and Error frowned.

“Why would I invite you if I wasn’t? Are you stupid?” Error huffed. Ink, once again, burst out laughing.

“Now I’m just picking. When will you be here?” Ink hummed and Error shrugged.

“I’m staying at Outer’s tonight so I’ll be there whenever you get there.” He leaned backwards.

“Kay, I’ll meet you at the skelebro’s house.” Ink quickly walked through the portal before Error could say anything.

“Oi! Error! What are you doing?” Outer had walked into the basement just to see Error still awake at midnight.

“I should ask you why you’re still awake.” Error grumbled.

“I had another nightmare, now why are you awake?” Outer pushed, moving to sit on Error's bed.

“I’m planning something…” Error grumbled. When Outer looked closer he felt his heart ache.

“Error. He’s soulless.” Outer grumbled and Error shot him a glare.

“Well I have a soul! And I’m sorry but I can’t control what or who it chooses to love.” Error snarled.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Error. He’s soulless, your opposite, and at the end of the day, he’s your enemy. Feelings can’t change that.” Outer sat down next to the destroyer who growled.

“You don’t think I know that?” Error looked away and continued to work on his project.

“I’m sorry.” Outer stood and left the room. Error watched before putting down his project and curling up on his bed.

“I should try and sleep for at least an hour.” Error grumbled.

He got more than an hour's sleep.

Much more.

“Hey Error! Your ‘date’ is here!” Outer yelled and Error felt himself bolt up, now wide awake. He looked around and picked up his project before darting up the stairs, his little gift now in his inventory, safe and sound.

“Error!” Ink smiled and Error felt himself bristle with a faint sense of joy. Ink grinned and before Error could greet him, the creator dragged him out of the building, towards their spot near the edge of Snowdin forest.

“Why did he call me your date?” Ink asked and Error tensed, looking away from the soulless creator.

“Because he found out a secret of mine. A secret that involves you and sadly, a secret you might not understand at all.” Error pulled his ‘project’ closer to his chest as they arrived at the ‘cliff’.

“You can tell me. We aren’t enemies anymore are we?” Ink asked and Error frowned.

“We will always be enemies. Even if we don’t want to be. You know this just as well as I do Ink.” Error frowned and Ink leaned closer to him.

“I don’t want to be your enemy though. Please… trust me Error.” Ink whispered and Error slowly handed his opposite the small project, a puppet of Error. Said destroyer pulled out a puppet of the creator and Ink grinned.

“I like you Ink… really like you…” Error whispered and Ink looked back.

“Like as in love me? Error you know… I’m soulless… I can’t-“

“I know that Ink! Why do you think Outer and me argued last night? I know you're soulless! That you can’t love me back! But it doesn’t stop me from loving you!” Error turned away and Ink raised a hand before dropping it.

“I want to try. I want to understand what love feels like. I want to be with you if you’ll allow me to. I want you to know that I can’t reciprocate your feelings but I can try and be with you. This isn’t to try and play with you.” Ink whispered and Error’s gaze shot back, his eyes wide.

“You really-“

“Yes.” Ink leaned forward and connected their teeth in a ‘kiss’.


	2. White Feathers

This is an angel/demon au. 

All gonna be humanoid

Probably gonna be pretty long. Sorry

……………………………………

“What’s going on?” Ink asked and Dream smiled faintly.

“They have betrayed us Ink. The Angels will be punished. They will not be angels for much longer. My brothers' followers will be leaving us.” He hummed and Ink felt his throat close.

“Then why do you have Error? He was only Nightmare’s friend. He’s Blue’s friend too. My friend too!” Ink pressed and Dream smiled.

“But he did do something. Don’t forget that Ink. He convinced you to hide the fact Nightmare had been at his place. He convinced you to betray your duties to go on a ‘date’. That’s not all and we both know it. Should I continue the list?” Dream hissed and Ink crunched up his face to hide the sobs that wanted to escape.

“Let me say goodbye! Please at least let me say goodbye.” Ink allowed tears to start falling and Dream shrugged, pushing away a strand of hair, before pointing in the direction of Error.

“Blue is saying bye right now.” He whispered and sighed as he watched Ink dart off. 

“Error!” Ink sobbed and the ‘traitor’ turned, opening his arms for the sobbing angel. Ink burrowed his face in Error’s shoulder. Error wrapped his arms around the angel and frowned, running his hand through the others white hair.

“I don’t want you gone!” Ink hiccuped and all Error could do was nuzzle the side of the smallers’ face. 

“I know. I don’t want to leave you either. I don’t want to leave you ever. Please don’t cry.” Error whispered. Ink shook his head and allowed a louder sob to escape him.

“No! Why do you have to leave us? Leave me?” Ink whimpered and Error smiled faintly.

“I’ll find my way back to you. Both of you.” Error whispered and Ink nodded softly. 

“How will I explain why you're gone?” Ink whispered and Error shook his head.

“Tell him that I’m gone now but I’ll be back.” He said and Ink nodded.

“Ink! Time to go before you end up leaving with him!” Dream called. Ink looked back at Error who had now leaned forward so his hair covered his eyes. Ink seemed to be the only one noticing Error’s tears.

“Mama?” A small voice spoke up and Ink turned.

“I’m a male Pj.” He whispered, trying to uphold their normal conversation.

“Then papa. Where’s daddy?” Inks son tilted his head and his ‘mama’ felt tears immediately fall down his face.

“I’m so sorry baby! So sorry…” Ink sobbed and Pj, who was only around 4, stood frozen.

“Why? Where’s daddy? Papa? Why are you crying?” PaperJam tilted his head as Ink fell forward, pulling his son onto his lap.

“Daddy is gone baby… he’s gone now. He’ll find his way back to us but we can’t tell how long that will take and-“ PaperJam cupped his ‘mother’s cheeks.

“Then he will be back. Don’t cry mama.” He immediately dropped calling Ink papa as he tried to comfort his sobbing parent. Ink pulled his son closer and PapeJam just accepted his fate, resting his head against Inks chest.

“I couldn’t save him Pj…” Ink whispered and PaperJam finally allowed himself to cry as well.

Dream stood outside the door. He felt himself tearing up. He knew he had to have done what he did, it wasn’t his choice. He was the head angel and he still only followed orders.

“I’m so sorry…” he wiped at his tears before he pulled his hair over his eyes and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~

“PaperJam! Your mother- papa- left for his new job.” Blue called as he walked in. PaperJam- now ten- frowned before looking up at his uncle.

“Where is Gradient?” He asked, wondering of his six year old brother.

“He’s with Ink. You were still sleeping.” Blue hummed and PaperJam rolled his eyes. Ink was overprotective of both boys but he was especially so with Gradient who had been born after Error had fallen. 

PaperJam had seen his father once since he became a demon. Error has joined Nightmare in a meeting about the land that the creator had made. Ink and PaperJam had gone as well, although Ink had been ushered out when Gradient- two at the time- had a breakdown. Error and PaperJam had a moment alone. PaperJam still had that conversation in the forefront of his brain.

“Daddy?” PaperJam, six at the time, whispered with tears in his eyes.

“Hey Pj…” Error smiled at his son, although if he had been able to cry with ease he would have been.

“Daddy!” The child rushed his demon father who wrapped him up in a tight hug. Error hid his face in PaperJams unruly black locks.

“I missed you so much!” PaperJam whimpered and Error smiled softly.

“I missed you too. I missed you too. You and your papa.” Error hummed. PaperJam looked up at him, noticing small scars on Errors skin.

“Papa would love to be here but Gradient has breakdowns often.” PaperJam whispered and Error froze.

“Whose Gradient?”

“My little brother.” PJ hummed and Error smiled softly as his elder son told him all about what he had missed.

“PJ? We gotta get going.” Blue hummed and the child nodded.

“Is this the place that everyone has been talking about since the fall?” PaperJam asked as he went into the bathroom to brush his rather long hair.

“Yep. Ink got selected as one of the people to help guard it. Because you and Gradient are his kids, you both get to stay down there with him.” Blue explained and PJ nodded as he grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Kay. Let’s get going.” PJ hummed as he left with his ‘uncle’ Blue.

“PJ!” Gradient yelled and PaperJam grinned as his little brother knocked him over with his tackle hug. The elder laughed at his squiggly and squealing baby brother. 

“Hey Gray! Are you having fun today?” PJ asked and the younger boy laughed, nodding his head.

“Hey PJ!” Ink ran over and lifted both his sons up happily.

“Mama!” PJ cheered jokingly and his papa immediately began to nuggie him.

“Papa. I am your papa, not your mama!” Ink groaned. Suddenly there was loud laughter from a darker, shaded part of the garden. That was a very familiar laugh and by the echo of Blue’s laughter, they all knew. It was Error which meant demons where in the garden

“Daddy!” PaperJam grabbed his brother’s hand and went darting off in that direction.

“PaperJam!” Errors eyes lit up as his son ran at him. He was able to notice how his eldests hair had grown rather long. He also then noticed the smaller child begin dragged behind the elder.

“Is this-“ 

“Error!” Ink launched himself at his lover who pulled him into a very close hug before being tackled by the two children.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Gradient cheered and Error grabbed the boy's face.

“My god! I’ve missed so much of your life. Look how big you are already.” He whispered and Gradient giggled at his father’s grip on his face. Error, in response to the boys giggles, squeezed his cheeks.

Years later, by years I mean two.

“Why did they leave?” Gradient asked both of his parents. Ink looked back at Adam and Eve who were walking away. He frowned deeper and then looked at his sons and lover.

“Demons work…” Error frowned. Despite being a demon himself, Error didn’t approve of what demons did. Nightmare knew and understood this. He never made Error do any demon work.

“But if they left then won’t we leave?” PJ asked and both parents froze up. Gradient looked between his two parents. Angels and demons weren’t meant to stay within the garden if the garden's human inhabitants were to leave. Sadly that also meant that Error would be separated from them again.

“Yes… which means-“ Ink was tearing up. PaperJam looked at Error. His lover pulled the shaking angel into a hug. 

“I will see you three again okay?” Error whispered and soon the angels were recalled back to heaven, the demon falling back to hell.

Error looked at the floor as he walked through the hallways of hell. He got cheered on by the many demons who believed he had caused the humans very first sin. He tried to ignore them but soon he felt a dark presence behind him and the murmuring around him stopped.

“If you are going to mumble and speak rumors then at least spread true ones or don’t talk at all. If you can’t at least do that then I can very easily remove your lying tongue.” Nightmare was behind him and Error leaned backwards onto his best friend.

“Thanks…” the demon whispered.

“I’ll always help you, my dear friend. How are my nephews?” Nightmare asked and Error smiled.

“Last I saw them, my sons were upset we had to be separated.” Error frowned but when he went to stick his hands in his pockets, his eyes widened. There was a feather in his pocket. He pulled it out and there was a white, angel, feather with multicolored undertones.

“No way…” Error leaned against the feather and Nightmare grinned.

“Seems That Ink wanted you to have a piece of him with you.” Nightmare smiled and Error nodded.

“Yea…”

“You’ll see them again. One day you will.”

Over the next few hundred years things changed. PaperJam spent plenty of time with humans, finding himself more comfortable with them instead of his fellow angels who constantly talked poorly of demons and humans.

He would see errors sometimes and they would talk and hang out. 

After Adam and Eve left the garden, both children began aging slower and soon, at the physically age of seventeen, they stopped aging. He brought Gradient with him sometimes but Ink was locked in heaven, unable to leave. 

More years passed by and Ink was finally freed from his ‘prison’. Ink and his sons left heaven for good. They lived in the human country of France as Ink learned that it encouraged the arts. Error found them and again they lived as a family for a while. By a while I mean hundred of years until the Fresh revolution in which the angels were once again sent to heaven, the demon to hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Modern days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They hadn’t seen each other since the revolution. PaperJam and Gradient left heaven as soon as they were sent back up. As time in the two places was different, both boys arrived in America right after the civil war.

Ink and Error stayed in their relative homes after that. Sometimes Error would get messages from his sons, messages passed by other demons towards him.

“PJ wake up!” Gradient whispered, shaking his older brother.

“Go back to sleep Grey, before I kill you.” The elder lightly hit his younger brother and turned over, his long hair tangling around his head. Gradient laughed.

“Get up.” Gradient shook his brother again and this time PJ sat up and rubbed his undereye bags. It took him a moment but his two toned eyes focused on the boy in front of him.

“No.” PaperJam shot out his wings which knocked Gradient over.

“Oh that was cold! Come on! Don’t you want to see mom and dad?” Gradient asked and PaperJam sat up, his eyes wide.

“That’s today?” He asked.

“Yes. Since Dream and Uncle Nightmare made their peace treaty, they are bringing our parents to earth and taking away their titles just as they had done to us.” Gradient hummed and PaperJam shout up to his feet. He ran into the bathroom and pulled out his hairbrush. 

“Hurry up Gradient!” PaperJam yelled behind him as he entered the cafe where they were going to see his parents again.

“Hurrying!” Gradient hummed as he entered the cafe as well.

“When are they getting here again?” PJ asked and Gradient looked at his watch.

“Any moment now- Well actually now. They are at the cafe doors.” Gradient pointed out their parents who were clinging to each other.

“Mom! Dad!” PaperJam darted for the door. Immediately Gradient herd Inks signature whine.

“Papa! Not mom!” He whined as he wrapped PJ up in a hug. Gradient hurried over and Error wrapped his son in a hug.

“Here. Don’t tell your ‘mom’ that I kept this all this time. She gave this to me after we left Eden.” Error pulled a white feather out of his pocket and Gradient smiled.

“Cute… he’ll be glad you kept this.” He whispered and the family went quiet before walking into the cafe, chatting happily.

Word count excluding authors note at beginning and end: 2099. I’m rather proud of this although I had no idea how to end this completely. This also took like forever to write.


	3. Crinkled Paper and Coffee Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try and update each one of my undertale stories in the next few days. I’m starting with the one that has the farthest past update. So the one updated last will be the one last updated.

Ink watched the world pass from outside his art studio’s window. He finally had a day off from college, studying to teach art, and he had put extra work into his projects. Sadly, he had run out of ideas 20 minutes into this.

“I probably need some coffee.” He turned to the cabinets just to let out a loud groan. He was out of coffee. “I guess that’s what I get for living on coffee instead of sleep.” He sighed and went to the door, slipping on shoes and a coat before leaving for the cafe he used to go to nearly daily as a freshman.

“Finally getting up and actually leaving that room?” Blue, Inks friend, asked from a different studio room where he had been working with his guitar. Ink rolled his eyes and looked towards his friend again.

“Yes. Yes I am.” He responded calmly. Blue smiled and began laughing before ducking his head back into his studio to stop his recording.

“Can I join ya?” Blue asked and Ink nodded before stopping to wait for his friend. Blue darted out a couple minutes later and stood happily.

“Ready?” Ink asked and Blue nodded. Suddenly, as they were leaving the building, Inks' phone buzzed. He pulled it and sighed.

“Who’s that?” Blue asked and Ink showed him.

“The boyfriend. Probably wondering if I’ve eaten yet today.” He hummed before answering the call from his boyfriend who he had been dating since he started college.

“Inkkkkkk.” His boyfriend whined. Ink giggled. He had met his boyfriend only 4 months after he and his ex split because they were going to schools across the country from one another. Originally Ink had put forward that he might never have a full relationship but his boyfriend never minded.

“Dreammmmm!” Ink cooed and Dream hummed.

“You didn’t call me last night! Are you at home? Have you eaten yet? Are you taking care of yourself?” Dream began to ramble and Ink laughed.

“I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow dumby. Today is my day off. Me and Blue are heading to that coffee shop we had our first date at.” Ink explained and Dream hummed in understanding.

“I gotta get going. Love ya Inky!” Dream chirped and Ink smiled softly. He felt that familiar pang of guilt and heartache he always felt. His ex, who he would have still been with if they had gone to closer schools, had called him that.

“Love ya too Dream.” Ink hummed before hanging up abruptly. Blue, who had gone to high school with Ink, stared at Ink for a moment as he reached to hold the sweetheart necklace he shared with his ex.

“Did he call you Inky again? You do know you can ask him to stop calling you it. He may seem scary but Dream is anything but,” Blue hummed and Ink shrugged.

“Let’s just go. Wanna walk or should I drive?” Ink asked and Blue smiled.

“Let’s walk. It’s only about a ten minutes walk from here so it’s not a big deal.” B,he took Inks hand and began to drag him towards that old coffee shop they loved.

Ink watched Blue talk excitedly. Somehow he felt empty again but Ink didn’t have a clue why. He just decided not to think about it. He focused on Blue and nodded along to whatever he said.

“And- Ink… your eyelights are blank.” Blue froze but Ink shrugged.

“I’m just tired. Let’s get some coffee.” Ink hummed and after a moment of consideration, Blue nodded and went back to cheerfully chatting. Ink enjoyed his life in college. He didn’t feel the same dread he felt everyday of high school but he also didn’t feel the same joy or love.

“Here we are!” Blue chirped and Ink nodded. Of course Ink loved Dream but he still felt that sliver of his ‘soul’ holding onto his ex. He told Blue once but he said that it would fade with time. Three years into college and it still hasn’t.

They walked into the coffee shop but Ink was still too focused on his inner thoughts to hear Blues sudden gasp or the dropping of a glass coffee pot.

“Ink! Oh god! Ink snap out of it!” Blue shook Inks arm and Ink looked back at him. He tilted his head but Blue pointed to the counter where a dark bones skeleton stood in shock, red rimmed glasses sitting askew in his nasal bone like they frequently had in high school whenever he moved fast. His ex, his first love, was somehow working at his favorite cafe.

“But you moved across the country…” Ink stared at him before Error fixed his glasses and apologized to what looked like the manager. He turned and left the counter to get closer to Ink.

“Ru- you moved across the country for your dream college. How are you here?” Ink asked and Error laughed.

“I dropped out last year. I couldn’t stand being away from my home, dream school or not.” He hummed and Ink nodded.

“But the cafe-“

“This is our cafe Inky, remember?”

“Ru I’m-“

“Dating someone else, I know. You keep in touch with my brothers.”

“Then why-“

“I needed to be close to you without getting in your life.” 

“But ru-“

“Inky, this was our cafe. Remember? After freshman homecoming? Almost everyday during lunch? They even made our regulars a special meal because we came here so often.” Error laughed.

Yes Ink remembered. He remembered very well. Those memories were half the reason he stopped coming to the cafe.

………………………………

_ They both liked each other but both were too afraid to ask the other out. They stayed awkwardly friends until homecoming of their freshman year.  _

_ Error had originally asked Ink and Blue to go as a group with him but Blue got sick the day before. Geno, Error's older brother who was a senior at the time, drove them there before leaving them to go hang with his boyfriend who he was marrying once Error and Ink had graduated college. _

_ By the end of the dance Ink and Error kissed. They ended up going to the face when Geno ditched early to go do who knows what with his boyfriend. They spent about an hour flirting and just sitting in joy. _

_ That cafe was their first ‘date.’ _

_ The cafeteria in school was always too loud and Error, who had a fear of touch with people he wasn’t close to, found going into the actual room a mini hell adventure. Ink, who was already a struggling artist by October of his freshman year, hated the loud room just as much so the pair ended up ditching school every lunch period to go to the cafe with Geno who happily drove them since he also hated the large crowd. _

_ ……………………………………… _

So many memories lived in the cafe. It almost made Ink sick. Error knew he was dating Dream and yet he didn’t care. He wasn’t hurt or at least he didn’t act as if he was. So why did Ink feel so guilty?

“Error!” Blue chirped and Ink was knocked out of his thoughts. Error grinned wider and moved to hug his best friend as well. Ink watched a moment before he loosened up.

“It’s awesome to see you again Ru!” Ink chirped and Error grinned at him.

“Awesome to see you too Inky!” 

Error was lying,

It hurt to see Ink again.

It hurt to know Ink wasn’t his anymore.

But he would smile and bite his metaphorical lip.

Because if Ink was happy then Error could fake happiness.

“Dream!” Ink bounced up to his boyfriend the next day and Dream happily hugged him.

“Heya Ink. Now what was so important that you had to text me at midnight?” Dream asked and Ink smiled softly.

“The cafe, during lunch.” Ink hummed and Dream nodded after a moment of confusion.

“Okay… but are you doing alright Ink? You're acting differently.” Dream whispered and Ink shrugged softly.

“I’m doing perfect Dreamy. Something happened but it’s a good thing. A really good something.” Ink giggled and Dream rolled his eyes as he entered class.

“Whatever. I trust you Inky.” Dream explained and Ink grinned. 

“Well Thanks Dreamy. Love you.” Ink hummed and Dream grabbed Inks shoulder, pulling him closer to kiss him. Ink grinned and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dream until they heard a cough from inside the lecture hall.

“Excuse me boys, but class is about to start.” The professor hummed and Ink blushed.

“Yes sir!” Dream hummed. He laughed softly at Inks blush. This wasn’t the first time the professor has called them out for kissing before class. Ink groaned as they sat and Dream tossed him a muffin. Ink looked at his boyfriend wide eyed.

“Fresh from last night. Thought you’d like one.” Dream explained and Ink grinned as he slowly peaked the wrapper off, took a bite, and savored it. Dream giggled at his boyfriends happy face.

“Ink, your laptop.” Dream whispered and Ink shrugged helplessly. 

“I left it at the cafe. Just send me your notes.” He whispered and Dream nodded before taking out a muffin for himself.

“Not my best batch but-“ 

“Okay everyone. Welcome to the beginning of a new week.” The teacher hummed and Dream pulled out his laptop. He stared as it powered up and then opened up the notes he held for this class. Ink leaned against Dream's shoulder to peer at the notes. Soon he felt his eye sockets fall shut and he fell asleep.

“Okay and that wraps it up for today,” the professor finished his lecture and Ink, who had fallen asleep, was shaken awake by an annoyed Dream.

“Inky-“ Dream began but Ink flinched at the nickname.

“Ink?”

“Please… when we get to the cafe, don’t call me that okay?” Ink whispered and Dream nodded although he was confused. Ink had to remind himself that Dream and his brother lived about two hours away from the school and not in the same city like Ink had.

“Ink! Hurry up!” Blue laughed and Ink nodded as he tightened his grip on Dream. Blue watched him carefully.

“Geno ordered for us already, once ‘he’ goes on break he’ll bring it to the table. And yes, Ink, it’s your old table from High School. And yes Ink, Geno brought Goth.” Blue explained as they neared the cafe. Overall Dream was really confused but he didn’t push.

“Uncle Ink!” Goth squealed as they entered the cafe. Ink grinned and knelt in front of the excited toddler who tackled Ink.

“Heya kiddo!” Ink grinned and looked up at Geno who smiled softly.

“He was quite insistent on getting the Ink special and he also insisted I get the Error special.” Geno hummed as Ink walked over.

“Well I don’t mind one but.” Ink handed the toddler back to Geno who smiled and patted the set next to him. After a moment’s hesitation from Ink, Geno sighed.

“Blue and Goth claimed the seat on either side of him. This is the only seat open unless you want that boyfriend of yours to sit next to me.” Geno hummed and Ink grinned.

“What about that grumpy fiancé of yours?”

“Working. Now sit here.” Geno grabbed Inks arm and pulled him down into the seat.

………………

“ _ ”Genoooo!” Ink ran towards his dearest friend who grinned. _

_ “My god! A nephew!” Ink looked at his friends swollen stomach. _

_ “I know. My brothers flipped when we found out.” Geno hummed and Ink looked back up at him with wide, wide, eyes. _

_ “Is Ru coming?” Ink pressed and Geno shook his head. _

_ “He can’t convince his school to let him leave until the summer.” He frowned and Ink frowned almost equally as deep. _

_ “But Goth will already be born by then,” Ink whispered and Geno frowned. _

_ “Reapers upset. I listened to my brother cry Ink. He wants so hard to be here when Goths is born and he can’t… will you be here?” Geno asked and Ink smiled. _

_ “I’ll always be here Geno.” Ink nodded and Geno smiled at his friend. _

_ “Thanks.” _

…………………………………

“Is uncle on break yet?” Ink was snapped from his memories when he heard Goth talk again. He looked up and Goth was now looking at the counter, eyes wide.

“I’m… I’m sorry but he isn’t dear. He has ten more minutes.” Someone working at the counter said and Goth whined.

“Hey, baby, come over here.” Geno called and his son ran back over to him. Ink smiled at his nephew again and took him from Geno with ease.

“Gothy, meet Dream. Dream, Goth.” Ink introduced the toddler to his boyfriend who was smiling softly.

“This is your family?” Dream asked and Geno immediately placed a hand on Ink’s shoulder. He stood to speak.

“They are the closest thing to it. Inky lost his last family member, his grandfather, sophomore year of high school. He was taken in by Geno who had graduated our freshman year,” Error walked out and Ink looked at him with a faint smile.

“Thanks Ru. Now, our specials?” He hummed and the other rolled his eyes.

“They will be coming out soon, now handing me my brothers son.” Error lifted Goth out of Inks arms and sat next to Blue.

“Who is that?” Dream asked and Ink smiled softly.

“Dream, meet Error. Error, meet Dream. Error was my boyfriend through all of highschool.” 

=============

Word count: 2243

Of you noticed, it didn’t end perfect.

In fact it ended on a cliff hanger.

I decided to make a part two to this, a few months after this oneshot.

I don’t want my oneshots to go on for a long time and I knew if I didn’t split it up more it wouldn’t turn out as good as I wanted so here it is.

Part 1 of this hot mess.


	4. Notice

Hello my amazing and awesome readers!

Recently writing has become increasingly difficult again as a new wave of writer's block has hit me.

It happens often and I don’t always know how to fight it off. Usually it’s best for me to step away from writing which is what I’ve mostly done.

I only came back to writing when I got a bit of inspiration or when I was working on My Shattered Soul. That’s why most books have been updating rather slowly as of lately.

I think I’m finally beating it but I can’t promise when my next chapter will be out.

I’m posting this on every story I have on AO3 so if you read more then one of my stories, this is the exact same message.

I hope you can all understand.

~~~~~~~~

In the meantime I’m offering something for every book of mine. 

I’m offering a QnA with my characters.

You can also dare them and ask me, the author, a few questions.

I know this doesn’t make up for my absence but I hope it at least makes it a bit more tolerable.

~~~~~~~

Here is a list of all my currently posted stories, the progress on the next chapter, and some new books that may be coming soon. I’ll also put how far into that book I am into writing.

I won’t be including finished books in this list or update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current works:

  1. Deep Breaths



I plan on rewriting this. I don’t like how this beginning started out and I’m gonna have to fix this eventually

  1. The Rose



This book is on hold for now but the next chapter is already half written.

  1. Memory is Malleable 



This book does have an ending. I’ll post it soon I promise.

  1. Tripping on Dreams



I’m working on the next chapter but it may be awhile until I post it.

  1. ErrorInk Oneshots



The next one shot is in the works. Not very far in before I got stuck so it may be a while.

  1. Their Fates



The next chapter is almost finished.

  1. Sheltered Soul



The next chapter is beginning. Not very far but I have big plans that I don’t wanna mess with right now,

  1. CrossMare Oneshots



Still have a bit of a stockpile (like one or two finished oneshots) but the one I’m working on is almost past two-thousand and it’s gonna be a very long oneshot so it may be a while.

  1. His Little Everything



Chapter is in the works. Dropped it because of my writer's block. Will finish it up once my writers block is done

  1. Ending It All



Next chapter is almost finished. I’m not touching it much right now but since my writers block is fading, I may finish it soon.

  1. Creators Summit/ Balance Council



Have a couple written or in the works but I can’t post all of them yet since some have to come after the end of Ending it All.

  1. Lives Depend on This



Not touching this. The last chapter ended up in shit. Nothing has been started.

  1. My Shattered Soul



Next chapter is started but an update may take a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW AND UPCOMING STORIES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I’ll share the book title and a sneak peak. At most it’ll be a paragraph or two or the story’s start. Some may also have a brief description of what the story is about before the sneak peak. So far all of them are Undertale stories.

—————————

  1. Go Back



Forced destroyer au. (This one has a longer sneak peak.)

Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.

It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.

Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.

Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.

He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.

It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. 

Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.

Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. 

Error is content with his family.

  1. The One Good Thing



Another forced destroyer au. This one is similar to Go Back in some ways, but it’s also very different 

Error had been ‘insane’ for as long as he could remember. Of course his insanity was forced upon him and manufactured by mental torture for years. That fact never stopped the way people looked at him. That fact never stopped people from hating him for the things he did, even if those things were never of his own choice.

Did they think he wanted to be a monster? From what he understood, Ink thought that way. It was a painful fact of Error's existence. He didn't face this horrible world alone and that was his only joy.

It seemed that anyone who did something bad once, even if they didn't have a choice, was treated like the villian. That's how Error met the others. 

  1. The Boy from the Capital



Hunger games au.

Geno walked through the dark halls. He had heard mumbling from his brother's rooms. 

“Fresh? Error?” He peaked around the corner to see Fresh curled close to Error as the younger cried. The moonlight peaked through the window so his brothers were barely outlined with light. He could hear whimpers and sighed. He knew that Error wasn’t as close to Fresh as he was to Geno but Geno also knew that Error cared about Fresh despite everything.

“Geno?” Fresh whimpered and Error glanced up, squinting to see his brother in the dark without his glasses.

“Hey guys. It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Geno pushed the door wider open, stepping into the room slowly.

  1. Won’t Feel Guilty



Inspired by the song: Guilty by Rag’n’Bone Man. Ink and Error share the spots as creator and destroyer. They grew up together until Nightmare convinced Error that he loved him and then convinced Error to leave. This one is darker and has some stranger trigger warnings.

No one ever tries to understand the bad guy. That's what he thought as he watched the other multiverses. He wondered if they even remembered him. They labeled him a 'bad guy' and tossed him back into his multiverse, into his personal hell. They didn't accept destroyers back then, so why did they now? 

It's not like it mattered. Ink found out he had tried to escape and locked the multiverse. It wasn't to trap Error, no, it was to keep the others from finding out.

Ink wasn't the reason his multiverse was hell. It was the balance brothers. Dream and Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare followed his 'Mate' everywhere and Ink needed to protect Error from Nightmare.

  1. A Party to Remember



Christmas Party AU story. It’s also ErrorBerry. It’s been 10 years since the last party when this takes place. 

Three years after the first au Christmas Party, Blue disappears. He quits the star Council and leaves his brother without a world. Why? He was now engaged to Error and was no longer putting up with the shit that the world gave the destroyer. It had never been in Error’s wishes to be a killer yet here he stood.

He was forced. All Ink wanted to do was kill him.

A while after they got married, Error became pregnant. Soon after they found out, a destructive battle happened between Ink and Error. Large reserves of magic were left in the battle field.

It took awhile but around the time BlueScreen, Error and Blues son, was 2 months old, a child appeared. He couldn’t have been older then 1 and upon further inspection, he was 1. He also shared soul energy with Error.

Blue was the first one to figure it out. He was mingling. A child made from the pure magic of two monsters, whether they were in love or not. Most times the children appeared older unless the parents were in love. 

  1. Creators Eyes



Comes from a 30 day challenge. 

Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.

Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.

“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.

“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.

“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.

“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.


	5. Pay Attention!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even in stuff like this, is helpful


	6. Crinkled Paper and Coffee Cups 2

Dream stared at Error as he talked with Ink. He didn’t understand much. He didn’t have a reason for jealousy. You know what? He actually did because he knew Ink still cared about Error and he hated that he knew it.

Ink swore he wouldn’t leave Dream just because Error is back and Error had told Dream he’d hold Ink to that. Despite everything said, Dream was still apprehensive.

“Error! You can’t!” Ink yelped.

“I don’t wanna make him uncomfortable. He is your boyfriend… I’ll quit my job at the cafe. I’ll move in with Geno and Reaper instead of Blues place.” Error frowned.

“Error…” Ink sighed. Error shook his head. 

“He doesn’t trust me and my coming back wasn’t supposed to get in the way of your relationship… I’ll be quitting my job next week.” Error stepped away and Ink balled his fists. Dream could see the heartache and immediately the jealous faded and guilt built.

“Inky-“ both Error and Ink flinched When Dream said that.

“Ink… Error… just…” Dream gulped a bit and Ink moved to his boyfriend. They had been dating over 3 years now. Dream knew what he needed to do but it was gonna hurt.

“Just… Error, don’t do any of that, okay?” Dream rested his head against Ink and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry.

“Okay, if you’re sure Dream-“

“I’m sure.” Dream left Inks' side and walked off.

“Dream?” Ink called out but Dream didn’t respond.

Ink had been like a breath of fresh air to Dream but he had planned on never letting this relationship become something so important to him, not after everything he went through and not with what Ink had warned him over. 

Either way now this was about more than just him and Ink. It was about Error too and it was about… god that just reminded Dream that he had to tell Ink.

Dream was a quiet kid in high school after his parents died. His only family, How twin brother, didn’t pay him any mind until he started dating Cross. Nightmare, his brother, practically scared Cross away. Of course that hadn’t been why Cross moved away, but sometimes he blamed himself. They had broken up when Cross moved.

And then Dream started dating his brother’s best friend, Killer. They had dated for almost two years when he caught Killer with his brother. After being hurt twice, he swore off relationships for a while. He also hadn’t talked to his twin since. He said he didn’t have family although that would change in a couple months. He wouldn’t tell Ink until after he made his decision, that way they couldn’t change Inks thought process. 

“Dream-“ Ink gulped as Dream rested a hand against his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I love you Ink, and I know your love for me is true… but you also love Error. I want you to be happy and neither of us planned for this relationship to be anything serious… so I’m offering for you to leave… I’ll hold no hard feelings and I promise I’ll never hate you for your choice… let nothing but your love and your ‘soul’ decide for you.” Dream gave Ink a light kiss before turning and walking away. He was glad that Ink couldn’t see his face because that also meant Dream couldn’t see his tears.

Ink didn’t know what to do. He loved Dream but his love for Error had never faded and his feelings were being torn apart. Part of him cried for Dream where part of him wanted to run to Error.

“Dream… why would you do this to me?” He had less than a week to choose since their next break started next week.

“Why do you make me choose?” Ink stood up and grabbed the keys to his studio, finding the easiest way to let out emotions being through his paints and his art.

“Why… why… why…” he mumbled as he walked towards studio building A. He walked through and stared towards Blue’s studio. The 1st floor studios were all music, the second floor for art like painting, and some buildings had dance studios too. There were five studio buildings and most students in the arts departments had the option to get one without much extra cost.

“Empty… well no duh. It’s midnight.” He grumbled as he went towards the doors and walked upstairs.

“Well this isn’t empty.” He laughed. The artist floor wasn’t empty in any way. Most studios had their lights on and he could even hear music or coffee machines in the background. 

“Hey Ink!” A friend called and he nodded as he unlocked his studio and opened the door.

“Hey.” He mumbled before walking in and grabbing a giant canvas. He set it up and grabbed his paintbrush. He started dipping it in paint and started with just spattering it on the canvas. After a while he grabbed a thin paintbrush and began to paint a figure on top of the paint. He filled the figure in with full black and stepped back before checking the time.

“Holy- I have class in an hour. How is it already 9am!?” He left in a rush. He could hear others facing his same issue.

Somehow the week went by quickly. Dream was waiting in the cafe, as Ink had said he finally had an answer, and eating a sandwich. Ink came in after a few minutes, slamming the door and stomping up to Dream.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” He yelled and Dream froze.

“T-tell you what?” He mumbled.

“Nightmare called me out of nowhere this morning, asking what I had done! He said your insurance was getting billed for an ultrasound among other stuff! He called and they said you were-“ he cut himself off to try to stop yelling. “When were you gonna tell me you were pregnant?” He whispered.

“After your decision. And how do you have Nightmares phone number? I told him he could continue to be on my insurance since he said he’d still pay it but how did he get your number?” Dream asked.

“He got it from Dust. They work together and Dust is someone I met at high school. Dust is a friend of Error too.” Ink said before walking closer.

“But why the hell didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I didn’t want them to impact your decision. I wanted you to pick who you stayed with, not just stay with me because of the baby.” Dream grumbled.

“Dream…” Ink took a deep breath.

“Ink. If you choose me for the baby then I’ll break up with you. You’ll still be in their life and you can help me raise them. Choose who you want, not who you think you should be with.” Dream grumbled and, after a moment, Ink nodded.

“Error… I choose Error.” His voice cracked and Dream looked down.

“Somehow I knew you’d say that…” he teared up and Ink hugged him close. Dream leaned against him and didn’t even move when Error walked over.

“What’s going on?” Error asked.

“He chose you.” Dream pulled away from Inks hug and stood up, putting money on the table and leaving. Error looked at Ink who took a deep breath before sitting down.

“I’ll explain.”

In the past months, things had changed a lot yet, still stayed the same. Dream had stayed in contact with ink and they’d become friends again. Error still worked at the cafe although he now was a manager. Today, there was the biggest change yet. Dream and Ink would be parents.

“Inky?” Error mumbled as Ink sat in the chair.

“Yea Ru?” Ink looked up at his boyfriend.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Just… excited to meet the kid…” he mumbled.

“Your son.”

“Yea… my son…” ink smiled. Soon a nurse came out to the waiting room. Ink stood and the nurse led him into Dreams room. Then he heard the cry of and infant.

~~~~~~~~~

Word count: 1328.

There will be one more part. I’m so tempted to make a whole book based around this but I know I shouldn’t-


End file.
